


Bewitched | Book 1: Cats hate me

by S1lentBooks



Series: Bewitched [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: College, Egyptian Gods, F/M, Gen, Gods, Greek gods, Latent Power, Love, Magic, Old Gods, Pagan Gods, Paganism, Reincarnation, Romance, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1lentBooks/pseuds/S1lentBooks
Summary: Since the first day he saw her, Brody longed for her, Misha. But when he learns the truth about her will he still feel the same and how will their different backgrounds even affect their friendship?
Relationships: Misha Blossom/Brody Inferus, Ray Aquris/Jackie Levius
Series: Bewitched [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011420





	1. Prologue

It was the first week of college when I saw her, Misha. I had woken up late and was rushing to class when I passed her in the hallway. Her short, brown, pink highlighted hair was the first to stand out. Then it was her eyes. Oh those grayish-green eyes got me locked onto her gaze like a deer in headlights. I had stopped in my path, entranced by her. She eventually saw me staring and when it happened she just blushed and rushed off to whatever class she had. I stood there for a moment just trying to process what I had seen. I never believed in love at first sight, but she made me question that.

Every few days I would see her in the hallway but anytime I would go to talk to her, she would shy away from me. I never bothered to pursue her when she walked away because I didn’t want her to feel more awkward. Then the day came, the day I would finally learn who she is.

It was a few weeks into college. Our “encounters” could only be described as me trying to talk to her and her blushing and running off. I had never gone into the lunch room but I decided to on this day. With her shyness I didn’t expect to see her inside the lunch room but there she was, sitting there with two other students. I thought I should go over and talk to them, so this time she wouldn’t have an excuse to run, little did I know this would change my life.


	2. Chapter 1

I put on my bravest face and walked up to the table, determined to meet this girl, and learn her name ‘Hi. My name is Brody. Can I sit here?’ I said with an awkward smile. I could’ve just done it normally but I thought my awkwardness give me a better shot. I guess it worked because the guy sitting at the table looked up at me. ‘Hey bro, you can call me Ray, have a seat.’ He spoke rather quickly but his words were clear. ‘To my left, we have Jackie’ he said sticking his thumb out to his left. The girl sitting to his left was looking at her phone. Her hair was brown, but not natural since a hint of blonde peek from underneath her pushed back beanie. She wore a pair of big framed glasses and one of her hands was covered in scrunchies. To acknowledge my existence all she did was let out a guttural grunt.

‘And to my right, is Misha’ he said as pointed to his right. There she was, finally after weeks of trying I learned her name, Misha. Her head was faced down on her arms as if she was sleeping. ‘So Brody, have you joined a club yet?’ Jackie asked me, she somehow sounded both bored and interested at the same time. ‘No, I haven’t. None of the clubs have interested me so far.’ I said calmly. Then Ray smiled at me and chimed up, ‘Then why don’t you join ours, we could always use more members.’ At that sentence, Misha lifted her head quickly to see who he was talking to and for a brief moment, our eyes had met. Her face began to change into shades of pink and red and as quick as her head lifted, it went back down.

‘If you want to see what our club is all about then meet us at the front of the campus after your classes have ended.’ Ray stated, bringing my attention back to him. ‘Umm, sure. I’ll be there’ I said a bit reluctantly. “Why would they not just tell me what the club’s about outright?” I thought to myself, questioning what the club could be about. My thoughts were instantly broken by the ringing of a bell. It was time for us to go our separate ways and off to our classes. ‘Great, I can’t wait to show you around our club.’ Ray said as he got up and headed to class. ‘Later dude.’ Jackie said to me as she got up. For the first time, I got to see her deep blue eyes as her gaze wasn’t focused on her phone. Before I could even say anything to her, Misha threw the hoodie of her jacket on her head and ran off to her class. I got up soon after and headed off to class.

It was the end of the day and I headed to the front of the campus. It bothered me the whole day why he didn’t just tell me what the club was, what could be so interesting and if it was so interesting why do they need members? All these questions I had and I wasn’t sure if they would be answered. Ripping me from my thought was the feeling of two hands wrapping around me. I looked down to see if I could identify who hands it was. They looked familiar but I couldn’t place my finger on it and then she spoke.

‘Oh my, you got some muscle on you.’ Jackie said rather provocatively and then another voice piped up. ‘He may be muscular but he doesn’t have my raw, sexual energy.’ Ray said triumphantly. I could practically hear his ego inflate with each word. Jackie then let go of me as he continued speaking. ‘I’m guessing by seeing you here that you're interested?’ He said with a hint of excitement. ‘Umm, yeah but I’m not joining until I learn about your club.’ I said seriously. I was skeptical but I thought I would take the chance, seeing as I haven’t joined one as yet.

‘Great, now follow me.’ Ray said as he headed towards the car park. I decided not to question him and just follow along to see where this was going. We walked for a few minutes and then Ray stopped and pointed. ‘There she is, my ride.’ He said proudly as he pointed at the 2019 Land Rover Range Rover Evoque SE 4x4 5 Door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first work here. I'm not sure how my upload schedule will be but I hope you all enjoy. This is just the prologue but the first chapter is on its way. You can also check it out on Wattpad under the same name.


End file.
